I love you
by Star Gaara smile
Summary: AU. just a song fic of Sasuke and Sakura and a few thing that Sakura loves of Sasuke.


**I'm just bored, as always, and thought I might make a couple of one-short songfics to get out of my system and then continue on with my other longer chapter stories. Ok so please R/R so I can tell how my stories are going and do more stories for ya 'all ok thanks****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or Naruto characters just my own imagination.**

* * *

Sakura Haruno was cooking her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, his favourite breakfast, fruit flavoured pancakes and waffles.

She always cooked his favourite meals every time of the day breakfast, lunch, snack and dinner because she simply loved to cook anything and everything she could. But the main reason she would cook him his meals is every time he would have a small and barely visible smile tucking on the corners of his lips, but she notice very well as she has been with him for nearly 3 years now.

She smiled; those three years have been a blast and filled with warm welcomed memories. She smiled some she loved Sasuke dearly to his vibe, that aren't always good but still nice, to his style of clothing, baby blue or white. She sighed dreamily she really loved Sasuke but that isn't all she loves about Sasuke there is still plenty of different reason why he loves him.

She got out the maple syrup from the top shelf of their dark coloured brown cupboard and gently put it down next to him, who whisper a soft and faint 'thank you', and immaturely poured it all over his pancakes and waffles.

She smiled some more and took the cup next to the sink and started sipping her cup of coffee.

* * *

Sakura was walking up to the building Sasuke works at and holding a paper bag with home cooked rice and stake just for her Sasuke.

She was walking into the hall where his office was located when she heard him screaming to either the people who supposedly worked there, or on the phone.

"I don't freaking care about the stupide traffic! Take the helicopter for crista sakes!" She heard a loud **BANG **on something metal and knew he was talking on the phone her cure to go in.

With a faint knock and an angry 'come in' she stepped inside his large office, "I brought lunch" she held the white plastic bag with her right hand and the other closing the door.

The moment she mention lunch she saw his eyes lit up and month water a bit, "Good because I'm hungry" he replied and moved around the massive stacks of papers to the side and waited till she came around and place the bag in front of him.

She loved this about him, always making sure his company was working smoothly and contently. Being a star of his own company and employees. But that still isn't the main reason she loves him, no, there other reasons why she does.

She often wonders though, does he feel the love that is there like she does. Like she knows he loves her, but he won't openly admit it. She smiled of course he loves her! She just is playing silly now. She laughed a little.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked with a mouth full of rice.

"Oh just how much I love you" she smiled.

He only grunted in return, she smiled.

Her mind her then wonders on to feeling if he needs her, she grunts herself of course he needs her! Who else would make his meals. She laughs some more this time he looks at her and smiles himself before she sees he shoves a big load of rice in his mouth.

* * *

He was so beautiful when he sleeps, he much more peaceful and at ease. She was stroking his dark black locks and kissing his forehead as he shifted on her lap and faced her stomach while holding her waist and bringing her further to his face, nuzzling his noise into her belly button and making her giggle.

It still wasn't the only thing she loved about him, no, she could count all the things she loved about him, but then it would take more than a day to explain.

She smiled, she doesn't know if he knows but the real reason she loves and cares deeply for him was that she loves him for him.

Just him being his plain normal self.

She loves him despite all the drama's their been through; like the time he lost control with his anger, she still loved him or when he though he was so up himself, she still loved him, or even when he took the wrong path of life and went down the road of drugs and alcohol, she still loved him.

And she always will.

That's why she loves him because she helped him pick the right path and helped him at his worse to bring him to his best. She even helped him to take over the company and prove to his father he was right for the job.

Yes, she loves him no matter what. Forever and always.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were walking in one of their favourite parks watching the children ran past them, hand in hand they were, and passing the ball around cheering and screeching.

Sakura laughed at their happiness and bumped shoulders with Sasuke and moving her head towards the kids who were still passing around the ball.

Sasuke just smiled faintly and continued on with their lovely and beautiful around the children and headed to a small picnic area where he had already place a red and white blanket on the ground with a picnic basket.

"Care to eat" he winded his arms out and took his place on the blanket.

"Why of course" she smiled and sat beside him and began to eat the chicken chops.

After a while of laughing, eating , talking and smooching Sasuke and Sakura took a peaceful walk around the deserted park as the sky began to fad an orange and red.

"Sakura" he said

"Yes" She turn towards him.

"I wanted to ask" he got down on one knee and pulled out a purple box, " if you will marry me?"

She stood still for a moment and then brought her hands up to her mouth and screeched a loud 'yes' and jumping up and down.

"Oh god Sasuke, I love you" she said as he slipped the ring on and brought her arms around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura" and he kissed her more passionately.

Sakura knows now that if he every needs him she will always be there when he needs her even after they've been through.

Because she loves him.

* * *

**Well hope you like it and that there are not much mistakes but besides that please R/R please and if anyone's notice there's other Sasuke/Sakura fic called- **_**The one that got away**_**. Yeah I like making songfic stories. But I'm not really a fan of Sasuke and Sakura as if anyone has notice I LOVE Gaara and Sakura, well actually GAARA. But still I didn't really think it's the best of all my stories but I guess that will have to do any R/R. **


End file.
